


Obvious, Oblivious (Hopeless and Helpless)

by silverspecks



Category: Glee
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Hamilton References, Humour, M/M, Mash-ups, Music, Takes place sometimes in Season Three if Rachel and Finn weren't dating, let's be real we are inside Rachel's head, only glee level crack though, slight AU, slightly cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverspecks/pseuds/silverspecks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A musical mash-up performance has got Rachel convinced that Quinn is in love. Rachel is most definitely right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obvious, Oblivious (Hopeless and Helpless)

Obvious, Oblivious (Hopeless and Helpless) Quinn/Rachel

Rachel was incredibly satisfied (pun very much intended) with Quinn's mash-up performance of Hopeless and Satisfied. Hamilton Week had been a hit (even if it did distract from practising for Regionals, but Rachel had pretty much given up on trying to convince Mr. Schue on following her practice template at this point), and although Quinn certainly didn't have the voice for Eliza or Angelica she certainly made up for it in spirit, and she managed to make the song into her own anyway, and Brittany and Santana in the background was a very nice touch indeed. 

Rachel touched Quinn's shoulder before practice was over. She was walking with Sam who was talking about comic books, and Tim Drake's obvious love for Connor Kent (Really Sam invested himself in strange things), and Quinn was listening, politely, and not telling him to shut up which made Rachel very please (Really Sam almost talked as much as Rachel did).

“Your mash-up was amazing Quinn.” Rachel said. “I was very impressed that you made the lyrics fit your somewhat limited range.” She said. “Not that having a limited range is a bad thing, certainly if you handle it the right way you can absolutely use it to your advantage as you certainly do...”

Rachel really had to practice on not accidentally insulting people. It was time to read her copy of Keeping and Making Friends: Book Three: Not Putting your Foot in your Mouth, again.

Quinn simply smiled at her. She was doing that a lot more lately after Rachel and her bonded over the pink hair and Baby Drama Part Two (Rachel deserved an achievement: She was definitely friends with Quinn Fabray at this point).

“Thanks...I guess.” Quinn said. “I...the song came from a very deep place inside of me.” She was looking at Rachel intently. She was very pretty when she did that. 

“Are you in love with someone?” Rachel blurted out, and then regretted it. That wasn't Rachel's business. Quinn was her own person, and Rachel was just barely even her friend. 

Quinn looked disappointed. “Yes,” Quinn said. She grabbed Sam's arm. “I am in love with Sam again, very much so.” Sam looked baffled at this but nodded solemnly, and Quinn's eyes betrayed no emotion.

 

Rachel simply stared. No, Quinn wasn't in love with Sam (Kurt was, and it was pretty obvious Sam felt the same way). Rachel knew love when she saw it and love was passionate and intense, and made you want to burst into song. Quinn certainly didn't feel that way for Sam of all people. Rachel had to do something about this. She had to convince Quinn she wasn't in love with Sam, and fast, before Quinn allowed herself to have a life of boredom, and not feeling real love. 

“Sam, can you leave?” Rachel asked politely. “Kurt is outside, tell him to drive without me.” (Who said you couldn't have two ulterior motives at once?). 

Sam looked at Quinn who shrugged, and then he left, clearly with a bounce in his step. 

“Quinn, you are more than a girl who has to marry a nice boy and do what daddy wants.” Rachel grabbed her hands. “You're so much more.”

Quinn looked amused for an instant, but then her eyes went dark. “Rachel,” She said seriously, “You forget yourself.”

The words sounded familiar. Rachel stepped closer.

“You deserve real love Quinn Fabray.” Rachel said. She sighed. “Or you will never be satisfied.” Rachel grinned at that. She loved her musical references, especially when relevant. 

“Rachel,” Quinn said, pulling her close, “You're helpless.” 

“That's incredibly blunt accusation..” Rachel said, and then she realized. “Oh,” She said, and then she grinned. 

“You understand now?” Quinn asked, shyly. 

Rachel just held Quinn's hands tighter and grinned.

Maybe they both could be satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> So: Background on this fic: Me and my partner were watching Glee Season one and Cyn was obsessed with Hamilton at the time (and now still) and said that 'A mash-up of Satisfied and Helpless would fit Quinn and Rachel a lot.' And I was like 'Yes very true. The words "You will never be satisfied" just fit both Quinn and Rachel so well and I will write you that mash-up." And so I edited the songs and created a mash-up and then I wrote this fic for my wonderful partner. By the way I don't own Glee or Hamilton. Also I don't know anything about music. Cyn does. They seemed relatively impressed by the mash-up, so just correct me for any mistakes. 
> 
> Here is how the mash-up goes if you faberry fans are curious: 
> 
> Helpless/Satisfied Mash-Up 
> 
> Helpless  
> I'm Helpless  
> I might just regret that night for the rest of my days,  
> Like a dream you cannot place,  
> Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit,  
> I'm helpless
> 
> I'll never forget the first time I saw your face  
> (Quieter in background) I have never been the same.  
> Helpless I know  
> (background) You strike me as a woman who will never be satisfied  
> You turn back to me smiling, and I'm Helpless  
> (louder) You're like me. I'm never satisfied.  
> (Quieter) I have never been satisfied 
> 
> I look into your eyes and the sky's the limit,  
> But just you wait, just you wait...  
> I'm helpless
> 
> It's the feeling of freedom, of seein' the light  
> (helpless)  
> A dream and a bit if a dance  
> (helpless)  
> My only job is to marry rich,  
> (helpless)  
> I'm the one who has to social climb  
> (helpless)  
> I'm the oldest and the wittiest and the gossip in New York City is Insidious  
> (helpless)  
> (Quieter) That doesn't mean I want them any less  
> Helpless 
> 
> (You strike me as a woman who will never be satisfied)  
> I have never been satisfied  
> (and suddenly I'm helpless)  
> (Never be Satisfied) (three times)  
> (Fading in the background: I have never been so helpless)


End file.
